Shadow of the Sun
by xVine Archerex
Summary: After the death of her mother, Namine slowly rebuilds her identity with the help of her friends. Rediscovering relationships, she finds a way to leave the shadow of the sun. Namixas: Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've always been a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts, and this is my first fanfic for this genre. I had an idea, and i just wanted to get it down before I second guessed myself. As you will notice, the following prologue is very short. it is simply a glimpse into the story. Do not expect frequent updates, but I will try not to make the waits seem too long, if you continue reading that is. Anyway, please forgive me now for any spelling errors I may have and let us continue.**

**-Vine**

* * *

**THE PROLOGUE:**

When I was a little girl, I used to hate my name. It was too long, too formal. I wanted to be called by something lighter, something cute and simple like my best friend, Kairi. At the time, I had been so young and naive. I ordered everyone to call me Nami, hoping the identity would stick. I was never the strongest, brightest, most social or most beautiful; that's why my name seemed so important, as if it had the power to make me better. Nami was well suited for a lovable child, even if it wasn't one suited for me.

My name was chosen by my mother. She was soft featured and adoring. The type of parent who dotted over her kids to make sure their lives were perfect. She wanted to call me something elegant and original, almost to prove to the world that I was all hers: her special little girl. Even knowing her intentions, I still resisted. However, after all those years of struggling with my identity, my world suddenly came to halt. All of a sudden, I clung to my name like a talisman, afraid that losing it would be losing my sanity, my connection to my mother.

One year ago today, my mother faded from the face of this earth. After an agonizing battle against cancer, she was unable to hold on. One year ago today, I lost my mother to the cruel frozen ground of the quiet church yard.

But I regained my name. I wear it now, proudly in honor of my mother. I only wish I had the sense to recognize the importance earlier on.

My name is Naminé Akira, and this is my story.

* * *

**Please leave me a review of whether or not you like the concept. Also, as a sidenote, my chapters are much longer than this. I don't want any flames please, constructive critism is good thoguh. I have no problem with critque, but I don't tolerate insult. Thanks.**


	2. Oblivious

**Here's the first chapter. I thought I should go along and see if you guys like the story. Thanks for anyone who commented on concept. Please forgive me for any errors, if you point them out I will be happy to fix them.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to Kingdom Hearts, everything else is of my creation.  
**

* * *

I placed my chin down on the cool surface of the desk and watched the teacher scribble notes on the chalkboard from beneath my heavy set bangs. My hair fell along my notebook, shining gold from the light seeping in through the windows.

We had a test tomorrow, so this was a review day. I contemplated following the lecture, but in the end it wasn't worth it. I knew the subject matter well, and would brush over the chapters later in the evening. For now though, I was happily staring out at my class. Completely oblivious.

As the bell rang, I gathered my papers into my beige messenger bag and exited the room, waiting for Kairi and Pence at the doorway. Thanking the teacher for answering her question, the girl in question bustled over and grabbed my arm. Intent on getting to lunch as soon as possible. The three of us chatted about the work load as we entered the cafeteria and settled at the table closest to the east windows where our other friends were waiting.

"So Naminé, are you still coming over after school to study for the history exam? I was thinking we could pool our notes. Oh, and my mom says you can stay for dinner too" My best friend asked as she dug into her sandwich. How a girl as thin as her managed to eat so much and still stay fit amazed me.

"Yeah of course. My dad works late Tuesday nights anyway." I smiled up at her, our eyes connecting briefly as she nodded. Normally I wasn't this quiet, albeit I wasn't exactly talk-a-holic anyways, but yesterday had been rough on me.

My father and I had taken the day off to visit my mom's grave before heading over to my grandma's house for dinner. I was hoping my brother Ven could have made it, but he couldn't get a ticket to visit from his university out in Traverse Town. Instead, we just talked on the phone and gave each other comfort on the anniversary.

My friends, the closest of them, had gauged my mood earlier in the day so after a few well-placed condolences they gave me room to breath. I was grateful, but I couldn't wait until returned to the way the usually were. I hated feeling so down.

Munching on my salad, I added a word on too into the conversation. Yes, Olette's dress was pretty. Of course Mr. Vexen was evil, why else would he assign a report due on Thursday? No, I didn't think the Chemistry homework would be collected.

I tossed my lunch tray out and watched the clock, in a minute I would need to head over towards gym. As a junior, I was required to participate in the dancing lessons even if I had two left feet. In all honesty, I wasn't a horrible dancer. All that time balancing plates at my weekend job as a waitress really helped my coordination.

Luckily, I had the class with a few guy friends too, so I wasn't stuck awkwardly picking a partner's name out of a hat. My gym teacher let you pair up with anyone (of the opposite sex unless you could justify otherwise) as long as we actually put effort in.

I joined Selphie in the changing rooms and quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, hanging my blue and white uniform on my hook, stowing my black laceups for ballet flats. Selphie didn't have a permanent partner and was probably the only girls who enjoyed getting randomly placed. I scanned the room for my partner. Sora and I had been friends since intermediate school, so dancing with him was easy. Besides, this way I didn't have to get stuck with Siefer.

Just as I was beginning to think I would have to draw from the hat anyways, I saw the brunette run into the room. A blond boy I hadn't met before was trailing behind him at a more regular pace. He came to an abrupt stop before me just as the teacher turned the music on.

"Hey Naminé! Sorry I'm late. I was showing my cousin around, he just tranfered." Sora said and indicated to his relative. Besides a difference in hair color and style, they could be twins. I nodded my head in greeting and he smiled back, sticking his hands into pockets.

"Can I ask you a favor? Do you think you can partner with Roxas today? It's his first day and I'd rather he's with someone I know won't freak him out. Just imagine what would happen if he drew Selphie's name out of the hat. I mean, she's nice of course, but she'll scare him away." I was mildly surprised, but agreed easily. The brunette gave me a huge smile and gave me a formal introduction before the coach yelled at him to pair up.

"So you're Sora's cousin? Where did you move from?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Name's Roxas. I tranfered from Radiance a couple of days ago but today's my first day. What's your name?" He had bright blue eyes, but they weren't bubbly like his cousin's. He seemed older though I vaguely remember Sora telling me they were only a month apart.

"Naminé" I told him just as we were supposed to start. He took one of my hands sheepishly and placed the other lightly on my side. Despite the mild awkwardness of the situation, he didn't seem klutz prone like some people. We followed directions and moved in rhythm to the beat, just lacking that extra grace Olette could manage. The girl was so talented that she almost masked Hayner's clumsiness. Almost.

For the next half an hour, with the occational sorry, or good job, we were silent. I felt horrible for seeming so antisocial, but I couldn't seem to help it. I was incapable of being more than polite today, not that anyone would blame me. I had a sneaking suspicion that poor Sora forgot what yesterday was.

As the music ended and the students were supposed to go change into uniform again, I touched Roxas' arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm usually not like this. I've just had a rough night. I can't really explain, but I'm sure Sora can." I smiled apologetically and he seemed to accept. Shrugging it off, he gave me a nod and went to meet his cousin, who was giving me a worried look.

Yeah, Sora definitely forgot what yesterday was.

I went into the locker room and stripped before tiding up my blouse and plaid skirt. I picked up my bag and put my sweats back in my spot. Dancing wasn't heavy duty so I took it home every other day. I joined Olette and Selphie as we walked out to the other side of the building. Trying to follow my friend's conversation, I was distracted by a voice behind me.

"I wonder why Naminé is so upset. She's usually really friendly. We're pretty close especially after I finally asked Kairi out…"

"It's ok. She told me she was having an off day. Something about what happened yesterday?" the other voice was low and smooth. I quickly guessed who it was.

"huh?" oh my poor oblivious Sora.

"Dufus! Her mom died a year ago. Why do you think she wasn't in school before?" Hayner whispered harshly. The dirty-blond was known for his reputation as something of a skaterboy, but he was sweet. Unfortunately he was still too loud.

Olette heard him as well and sped up, hoping in vain that I didn't notice. Soon w rounded the finally corner and split our separate ways. I rushed to chemistry and took a seat near the back with Yuffie and Riku, twelfth years. I had a knack of the sciences so I was a year ahead than most.

Neither really talked to me, allowing me to think to myself. I supposed Riku had managed to warn the hyperactive older girl before I got here. We weren't exactly friends, but we weren't exactly strangers either. I took refuge in the silence and let out a sigh of relief as the bell finally rung; dismissing school for the rest of the day.

By passing my locker, I already had all my materials; I exited into the island sun and sat on the raised stone wall that separated the decorative flower bed from the cement. Under the shade of the paopu tree I listened to the birds as I waited for Kairi and the others.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review!**

**-Vine  
**


End file.
